Just an orphan girl and a royal prince
by CarpeDiem46231
Summary: When King Lawrence found Isabella G-S robbed on the street he offers her a maid job at the castle. Isabella happily accepts it. What happens when Isbella meets the wonderful Prince Phineas? Friendships are started, but is there something more? This story takes Place in 1720. Sorry for some wrong grammar, but I'm from Sweden. Rated T for some language and scenes
1. Prolouge

**Isabellas POV**

The thiefs were after me. I ran as fast as I could, but that was not fast enough. They caught up with me and robbed me on everything I had, even if it was not much, I'm awfully poor. They took all my money, but luckily I always hide my precious golden necklace with an emerald in a box at home, I only wear it in special occasions, and that is not very often.

My name is Isabella Garcia-Shapiro and I'm 17 years old. The kingdom I live in is ruled by King Lawrence and Queen Linda. My father died when I was 3 years old and my mother died last year. Ever since then, I've been robbed almost twice a week and I'm on the edge to get fired from my job. If that happens, my life is over. I can't even afford food from the money I get now.

The thieves left me on the street. My left cheek is bleeding and my clothes are dirty and torn. My hair is messy and my eyes are watery. I start crying and I can't even find the strength to get up. I just lay there for what seems like hours, until someone comes by.

"Oh my, are you alright dear?" A man says. "I'm fine, just leave me alone like everyone else!" I snapped. I usually don't snap, but I just can't take it anymore. "I don't think that's a nice way to talk to the king?" The King? Did I hear him right? My head shot up and I see, in front of me, the King. I stand up quickly and then, I get down on my knees in front of him. "I'm so sorry your majesty, I had no idea it was you! Please don't kill me!" I beg.

The King chuckled. I'm not going to kill you, dear. I saw you lying here crying and I don't want to see my people like that. Is everything alright?" He asks politely. "Well, I just got robbed and it's been happening a lot ever since my mother died last year. My father died when I was three and I have no one left!" I cried.

The King took a look at me. "That's awful my dear, and I'm sorry for your loss. You know, one of our maids just got fired and we're currently looking for a replacement. I think you can be a great maid, and we would let you stay in the castle along with the other maids. What do you say?" He asks with a soft smile. I stand up and grins. "That would be like a dream come true! Thank you so much for giving me the opportunity, your majesty!"

"Your welcome, and I actually think that my children will make great friends with you! I have two sons in your age, and a daughter who is 22 years old." "Wait, are you saying I actually have the permission to talk to the royal family? Like, not just in work but also as a normal girl?" I asked, pretty surprised. The King laughed. "Of course, we're not that kind of royal family who only talk to royals and aristocrats, my daughter is actually married to a normal villager! We don't have that stupid law that says you can only marry a royalty, so old fashioned!" The King smiled and my heart is filled with more joy than ever.

"Well, what are we waiting for then?" I happily said as I skipped to the castle. The king laughed and followed me. "You, my friend, seems to be a wonderful girl." The King said and I smiled.


	2. Who are you?

**Isabellas POV**

The King is such a nice man! He actually offered me a job in the castle! And he's so politely! We arrive at the castle and two guards open the huge doors. I walk into the castle but I don't get any further. I froze, my jaw hanging open.

The castle is magnificent! It's breathtaking! There's a red carpet all the way to the big stairs and the floor, the pillars &amp; the stairs are all in a royal white marble. The carpet keeps on up the stairs and then, it splits up where the stairs split up to two different ways, left and right. The windows are big and they have a deep blue color on the curtains. There are portraits of former kings and queens on the walls and there're beautiful pink and yellow roses everywhere. It's a bright and beautiful castle, really! And so big! It looks a lot like the castles in the fairytales mother read for me when I was a girl.

"It's beautiful…" Is all I manage to say. "It sure is, isn't it?" The king says with a bright smile on his face. "This castle has been here for centuries. It was built on my great great grandfathers time." He says. "Now, follow Gretchen and she will teach you everything you need to know and give you some nice clothes!" He says and points to another maid with blue eyes and short redbrown hair. "Of course, your majesty. Follow me!" She says to me and takes my hand.

She leads me up the stairs and then another stair, the castle is really big! There's servants and maids everywhere and there's so many rooms. "Every maid has their own room, actually! It's a very big palace and I even think that your room is the only maid room on this floor, but that's because on this floor, the King and Queen and the princess and the princes have their rooms!" Gretchen says.

Wow, is my room on the same floor as the royal family? That's such an honour! "I think there's only like, Perrys room between yours and prince Phineas rooms! I actually didn't think they would let someone live in that room, congratulations!" Gretchen says happily. "Haha, thanks I guess?" I say, giggling a little. "We're going to keep going until we reach the kitchen. I will teach you everything you have to know there!" Gretchen says, and she grabs my hand and pulls me towards the kitchen.

After about 3 hours, the lessons are done and I can finally go to my room. There's a lot to think about, actually, but Gretchen said I did it very good! On my way up to my room, I bump into someone and I fall down on the floor. "Oow.." I mumble as I rub my head. My hair fell into my face and I can't see who the person is.

"Oh my god, I'm so, so sorry miss! Here, let me help you!" Someone says as he holds out his hand for me(It got to be a ´him´I mean, his voice was so masculine?). I grab it and he pulls me up. "No, I'm sorry, was clumsy and didn't watch where I was going." I said as I brush my hair out of my face and look towards the man. I gasped. The man was none other than…

**Cliffhanger! But I think we all know who it is, right? Anyway, thanks for reading, and I'm gonna write another chapter now so, see you guys soon!**


	3. The meeting

**Phineas POV**

I practically sprinted to my room because I couldn't handle those servants. "Your highness, how about some footmassage?" "Your highness, do you want something to drink?" "Your highness, would you like the orchestra to play some music for you?" "Your highness, do you want to use me as a footstool?" Seriously, why can't they leave me alone? I don't want to be treated different just because I'm royal! I was so upset, I didn't see the girl who was walking towards me.

BUMP! And she fell on the floor. My eyes shot open as I stuttered. "O-Oh my god, I-I'm so sorry miss! Here let me help you!" I said as I offered my hand. She took it and I pulled her up. No, you have nothing to apologize for, I was the clumsy one!" She said. Wow, she has an amazing voice. She brushed her hair out of her face and looked at me. Wow… She's beautiful… She has long raven hair and a pair of big, blue eyes. Her little nose fits in perfectly and her lips formed into an O. Her body has beautiful curves and… and… She's perfect! Except one thing, that frown she wears.

She quickly bows. "Your highness, I'm so sorry!" I sigh and pull her upright again. I can see the fear in her eyes and my gaze softens. "There's no need to either apologize or bow, I'm just a human, like you or my brother or anyone else." I say softly and I smile at her. She nods and smiles at me too. "I haven't seen you here before, are you new?" I ask and tilt my head slightly.

She nods. "Yes, I actually got hired here today by the King himself! He noticed me when I was lying on the street, crying." She said. "Why, may I ask, where you crying?" I ask. I'm so lucky I didn't find her, I couldn't have stand seeing her crying.

"There were just some thieves who robbed me and punched me." She said and I could see her tear up a little bit. "Just? Robbing is a serious thing. And why would they rob such a beautiful person as you?" I ask, but then I realized what I said and I blushed. I could see her blushing too. "Well, I don't think they care about that actually. I've been robbed all the time ever since my parents died. My father died when I was three and my mother died last year." She said and her tears threatened to fall. "Oh… I'm so sorry for your loss, miss…?" "Isabella. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro." She says and smiles that gorgeous smile.

"You know, you seem to be a lovely person, maybe you would like to hangout with me and my brother Ferb sometimes when you're not working?" I ask and smile back at her. "Of course, yes! I mean, yeah, sure, that would be fun!" She says and smiles an even brighter smile. Her eyes are sparkling. Oh god, she's so beautiful. "Great, I can come by your room tomorrow evening then?" I say. "Of course, anytime!" She says. I take her hand and lift it up to my lips and give it a kiss. She blushes and looks away. "Well, then I see you tomorrow." I say and keep on walking to my room. I hear footsteps behind me and I turn around to see Isabella walking after me.

"Yeah, this is awkward, but my room is beside yours so I'm going this way too." She says. Well, I was being mysterious for nothing then. "Haha, at least I know where I can find you then." I say and wink at her. She smirks and then, she disappears in to her room.


	4. The proposal

**Isabellas POV**

Oh my god… I just met the Prince! And he wanted me to hangout with him! ME! Okay, calm down Isabella, he's probably just being nice to me since I'm new… Well, anyway we're going to hangout!

And Prince Phineas was very handsome too… Well, it's been a long day and I really need some sleep now. And tomorrow I get to meet Prince Phineas and Prince Ferb! I'm one lucky girl after all…

_**Next day**_

**Phineas POV**

"Ah, a new morning, a new adventure!" I say to no one in particular. I stretch and get out of my bed. Today, Ferb and I will build a new throne to Dad, the old one has been there for about 100 years and we don't think that's so fresh. The new one will have a cupholder! It's like a hole where you put your coffee or whatever, we just invented it!

Ferb and I love to invent things, it's our hobby. We're also clothing designers, I mean, high heels and knee socks on men? And wigs, WIGS? No thank you! I like to live before my time.

I also yearn to see Isabella, she seems to be such a wonderful girl! I don't have any friends except Ferb and the Duke's son Baljeet. Well, Jeremy, Candace husband does count too. But no friends that are girls. Except Holly, Adyson, Gretchen, Ginger, Milly, Katie,… Okay you know I have many friends already but, she's different in some way. And way more beautiful than the other girls!

I get dressed in my new clothes witch are a pair of white pants and a red blazer with a white ribbon with blue edges across the right shoulder and the left waist. I'm also wearing a pair of low black shoes without a heel. My hair is as messy as usual.

I walk down the hallway to the stairs. All the servants are cleaning like crazy, I wonder why? When I arrive to the dining hall everyone is already there. Even Candace, and she always sleeps until 11am, except those days when someone comes to visit us. Which means…

"Phineas, honey, good morning! Today, the royal family of Spain comes to visit us!" My mother says. Yep, as I thought. "Cool, but Ferb and I will build Dads new throne today so… They won't stay for too long, right?" I ask. "Well, we don't know about that…" My mom says and smirks. I give her a confused look as I sit down at the table.

Isabella walks into the dining hall with a tray in her hands. On the tray, there's a plate with bacon, eggs, fruit and bread. Cool, it's my breakfast, I'm starving! Isabella comes up to me with the tray and places the food in front of me on the table. I look up at her and smiles. She smiles back and I wink at her. She turns around and starts walking back into the kitchen. She looks back at me with a grin plastered on her face. I grin back, and when she's out of sight, I dig into my food.

_**2 hours later**_

**Phineas POV**

A trumpet sound is heard as the guards open up the ports. In walks a family with a daughter who looks about my age. She has black hair and brown eyes. Her hair is up in a form that looks like a pencil, high and ugly, no offense to her, though. She has a blue dress and she looks very snobbish(If that's a word). "May I introduce the royal family of Spain!" One of the guards says as the family walks in. I quickly ran up to my family and put on a polite look.

The family stands in front of us and bows as we do the same. "The royal family of Spain, what a pleasure to meet you!" My mother says. "The same goes to you, Queen Linda." The Queen Rosalinda says. "May I introduce Prince Phineas, my youngest son." Mom says. _'Wait, Prince Phineas? That's me!' _I walk in front of my family and smiles. "Hello Prince Phineas, nice to meet you." Rosalinda says. "You too, Queen Rosalinda."

"This is my daughter, Princess Angelina." The girl walks in front of her family and bows to me. "It is nice to meet you, Prince Phineas. I'm Princess Angelina of Spain!" She says and smiles. "It's nice to meet you to, buddy. I mean, Princess Angelina!" I say and I put on a toothy grin. She looks at me suspiciously, and after awhile, she nods.

"Isabella, take Angelinas coat, please." Mom says and Isabella takes the coat from Angelina gently. "Princess Angelina is here to ask for your hand in marriage, Phineas. I nod and smiles, but then I realize what they said. "WHAT?!" I burst out and I turn around to face my mom. She looks surprised by my sudden outburst but quickly regains her look. "Yes, Phineas, Angelina is to get married soon and she thought you would make a great husband." My mother says and smiles. I turn around again to face Angelina. She smiles that smug smile. My eyes start to search every corner of the room except her eyes. All of a sudden, my eyes stop on Isabella. For some reason, she looks very uncomfortable and she bits her lower lip. She looks at me with a sad expression and once again, I turn to look at Angelina. "I-I need some time to think this through!" I shout as I leave the room, leaving a surprised Angelina.

**Isabellas POV**

"I can't believe it. She asked him to marry her! And they've never met in their entire life before! Well, I guess that's how the royalties does it, but he doesn't have to say yes, right? Why do I even care for that matter? Maybe I just want what's best for him? Maybe I want our Prince to be with someone he loves? Maybe I need to stop talking to myself?" I keep on pacing in my room until I hear someone knocking on the door. I open the door to see Prince Ferb. I bow to him. "Your highness, do you need something?" I ask politely. "There's no need to bow to me, Isabella." He says. "Y-You know my name?" I ask. "Why of course, you were the only thing Phineas talked about yesterday night when we took a walk in the garden." He says and smirks. I blush, did he talk about me to his brother? "He did?" Ferb nods. "Yes, and I couldn't help but notice your sad expression today when Princess Angelina proposed to Phineas. Do you like my brother or something?" My eyes turn as big as plates. "WHAT? I don't even know him! I've talked to him once, I met him yesterday evening! Sure, he is handsome and nice and a gentleman, of course, but I don't feel that way towards him!" I burst out. I clasp my hands over my mouth. "I'm sorry, your highness, I didn't mean to scream at you! Please, forgive me." I apologized. Ferb chuckled. "Oh please, it was nothing. By the way, I think you two would make a great couple and Phineas really seems to like you! And trust me, he won't say yes to that Spanish girl. I've not heard much good things about that family, and Angelina is a very mean and selfish girl. Phineas would never fall for her. And hey, call me Ferb." Ferb says and smiles at me. I smile back at him. "Thank you your highne… Ferb." I say with a toothy grin. He nods and turns to leave. "Oh, and just so you know, I usually don't talk this much, I just thought I needed to talk to you." He winks at me and leaves. I close the door and sits down on my bed. I comb my long, black hair and puts up my hair with a blue bow. When I'm done, someone knocks on the door again. '_Wow, I'm popular' _I open the door to see Phineas.


	5. The talk

**Phineas POV**

She asked me to marry her? HER? No offense to her but, no thank you! I don't want to marry a girl I don't even know? And to be honest, I've not heard many good things about that family. When I'm done pacing around my room, I sit down on the bed. I need to talk to someone, but whom?

I can always talk to Ferb, but this kind of stuff is not what we use to talk about. I don't feel that comfortable talking to Ferb about marriage and girls, we talk about inventions and that kind of stuff, you know? Although I did talk to him about Isabella last night, like all the time… Wait, that's it! I can talk to Isabella, for sure! I gotta see her!

I leave my room and knock on Isabella's door. She opens it and I'm just speechless. Why does she make me speechless? She's just so beautiful, especially with that bow in her hair! It's so her.

"Hey, Isabella! Can we talk?" I ask and I try to sound cool but think it came out a little desperate. She looks surprised. "Uhm, sure, your highness, about what?" "Okay, for starters, call me Phineas, not your highness, please. And second, come with me out to the garden, we can talk there." She nods and I lead her out to the garden.

**Isabellas POV **

'_Why does he want to talk to me? Is he going to fire me? Is he going to punch me? Wait, of course he's not going to punch me, right? Maybe he wants to cancel our meeting?' _

"Okay, Isabella. I thought that it was best to talk to you, because even if I don't know you yet, it feels like I can trust you. I don't really like to talk about this kind of stuff to Ferb." He says. "What kind of stuff?" I ask, suddenly even more curious. "Well, you see… I kinda want to talk to you about this proposal thing. I-I don't know what to do.

'_He wants to talk to me about marriage? What am I suppose to say? Should I tell him to say yes or no?' _"Oh, well… I actually don't see why you should marry that girl, I mean you don't even know her, right? Why marry someone you don't love?" I ask.

Phineas sighs. "Mom told me that her family is very rude, but they would pay me a great amount of money to marry her. And our country needs the money. We've borrowed 1 million dollars from France to build a new bridge and they want the money back. We can't force the people to pay that much tax just because we don't have the money(1 million dollars were much money then)."

"I see. And there is no other way you can get money?" I ask. "I don't know." "Don't you have any old jewelry from last century or something?" "All the jewelry followed the past royalties into the grave, actually. Our country is before our time, we like to have things new!" Phineas says. "Well, I guess you don't have any choice then…" I say.

"Yeah… You know it's too bad you're not rich because I would have married you instantly, I mean you're beautiful and nice and…" He trails off and looks at me. "I mean… Y-Your-Your… I like you hair!" He says nervously. I giggle. "Hahah, thanks, Phineas." I say and smiles. He grins back at me. He sits down on a bench and pats the seat beside him and I sit down.

The next 4 hours we just sit there and get to know each other. I tell him everything about my mom and the few things I remember about my dad and how my life as a poor villager had been. He tells me everything about the royal life and his real dad and how Ferb and Lawrence came to the country when he was 4. We laugh, joke and when he told me about his father I actually cried a little bit. He's the best guy ever!

"No way, I never knew you could do that with a fork and a piece of wood!" I say, surprised. "I know, right?" Phineas says and we laugh. "Wow Isabella, you have the most beautiful laugh I've ever heard." Phineas says and I blush. "And you're the most wonderful guy I've ever met. I know we've only known each other for a day, but you're the best friend I have." I say and smile.

He smiles the brightest smile I've seen on him and he takes my hands. And you are mine, Izzy. I hope it's okay that I call you Izzy, by the way. I've met so many princesses and girls, but none of them is even half as amazing as you are. You've lost you're parents, yet you sit her with a beautiful smile on your beautiful face. You're a very strong girl. Isabella." I smile and a tear rolls down my cheek as I hug him tight.

He stiffens at my touch, but after a while he relaxes and hugs me back. Oh, I could stay like this forever.

**Another chapter finished, what do you think? Like and review, please! Okay, I got many ideas of how the story should be, but I wanna know how you guys think it should continue! So write some ideas!**


	6. Authors note

**Authors note**

**Hey guys! Okay, I'm not actually sure that everyone reads the thick part on the pages which is small Authors Notes, but I'll tell you here instead. I've got a lot of ideas of how this story should continue, but I want to know how you guys think it should continue! Write your ideas in the comments/reviews. If I like it, I will continue the story with it, and of course I will write which one I got the inspiration from;) I just don't want you guys to think that this story turns out bad, so write how you think! Thank you!3**


	7. The choice and the seduction

**Hey everyone! Okay, so I've decided how the story will continue and I've actually mixed some of your suggestions and I hope you'll like it! This chapter includes some scenes in the end. I've warned you. **

Isabellas POV

It's been seven days since I spoke to Phineas in the garden and we've come closer to each other ever since. Today, he will tell Angelina his answer. I hope he says no, but I can't say that. Why I hope he says no? Well, I know it's only been seven days, but I think I'm falling in love with Phineas.

I know, it's so stupid and I know I shouldn't fall in love with a guy after seven days, especially not a prince! I have no chance with him and… *sigh* I just can't help it… oh my, what do I do?

Phineas POV

Today, I will make my decision to Angelina. I want to say no so bad, but my mother says that we really need the money. But she also says that she won't force me to do it. I could have said yes and gotten married to serve the country and not live happily ever after if it wasn't for one thing… I'm in love.

I'm in love and it made the decision ten times harder. And yes, I'm in love with Isabella. The thing is, she doesn't love me and what's the point then? Should I marry Angelina? At least I'll keep Isabella as a friend no matter what… But that's just not the same thing as having her as my queen.

Well I have to serve the country before my love. I'll marry Angelina. *sigh* I'm a fool…

Angelinas POV

Ugh, I can't handle this place. Why is it so beautiful? I want my castle like this! Well, when I marry that Phineas guy, this place will be mine!

"Servant!" I scream at the top of my lungs. A dark-skinned girl with black hair and big, brown eyes walks in. "Servant Holly at your service, ma'am." She says. I gasp. "A black girl?! What is this? A hostel? I don't care what your name is, I want another servant!" The girl sobs and nods. "And by the way, you should call me Your majesty, not ma'am you ungrateful human being!" I scream after her

Another girl with black hair and big, blue eyes walks in. She's very beautiful. I hate her. "I can't believe you did that! Do you really judge people after their skin color? You're a despicable human being. Servant Isabella at your service _ma'am_." She says with emphasis on ma'am.

Did she just say that? "What did you just say to me? Do you know who you're talking to?!" I scream angrily. "Don't you know your own name? Oh my, that's not good. You're name is Princess Angelina." She says and looks at me with an empty servant gaze.

I'm so mad I can't think properly right now, but I have to keep it in. I can't harm this girl before she's my servant. But soon, she is. "Listen up, bitch(I don't know if they had words like that

back then, but this girl is very rude so) once I'm married to Phineas, I will be the princess of this country. And when I am, your head will be my trophy. You got it?" I spoke quietly. Her empty gaze remains before she smirks at me. "I understand, your highness. Anything else?" I glare at her. "No, thank you. I'm fine." She nods and leaves the room. I pick up my pillow and scream as loud as can into it.

Isabellas POV

That. Was. The. Ugliest. Girl. I've. Ever. Met. I'm usually well behaved, but this girl threw me of the edge. I have to find Holly and see if she's okay.

I walk into the kitchen and see Holly sit in a corner, crying. "Holly, are you okay?" I ask, concerned. "I-Isabella! Yes, yes I'm fine, thank you." She says and stands up. "No, Holly, you're not. I heard the princess and what she said to you.

You shouldn't listen to her. You are a beautiful, nice, wonderful girl and I think you're skin-color is unique and very beautiful." I say and give her a reassuring smile. She looks at me with hopeful eyes. "You really think so?" "Of course I do, you shouldn't let anyone push you down like that. I know you're strong." I say and hug her. She hugs me back. "Thank you, Isabella. You're a very good friend." I smile at her. "You're welcome."

On my way to my room I bump into someone, again. My sight is blurry and I can't see who it is. "Hey, Isabella. You can't get enough of bumping into me, can you?" Phineas asks sarcastic and he helps me up. "I'm sorry Phineas. I should really watch where I'm going." I say as I look down and blush.

"You're so beautiful when you blush, Isabella. I just can't stop staring at you." He says and my head shot up. "Do you think I'm beautiful?" I ask. "I can't name one who doesn't think you are. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met." He says and I smile. "Thank you. I should go to my room and change my clothes to your announcement. I see you there!" I say as I run away. I hear him call my name, but I can't stand giving him more advice that breaks my heart.

The question is, why am I telling him to do the wrong thing?

_1 hour later_

This is it. In less than one minute, Phineas will break my heart with his horrible news. I want to think that he's going to reject the princess, but he won't. He must do this. "Isabella, are you okay?" Adyson asks. I sigh. "Adyson, I think I'm in love with Phineas and seeing this is so hard." I say as I tear up.

Adyson looks shocked. "You're in love with the prince?" She whispers. I look at the ground shameful. "Girls, we were right! She is in love with Phineas!" Adyson says to the other maids. I look up and see the girls walking towards me. "Isabella I know this is hard, but you guys can still be friends! He won't go anywhere." Katie says. I sigh. "It's just so hard to around the one you love without him knowing."

"We understand and we're here for you, Isabella. Anytime." Milly says. I smile a weak smile at them. "Thanks girls, I appreciate that."

Then, Phineas comes out in the dining hall. He walks up to the princess. "Listen up, everyone. I've made my decision. I'll marry you, Angelina." Angelina shot him a death glare. "I'm sorry, Princess Angelina." He says with a sad look in his eyes. "That's what I thought. The wedding will take place tomorrow!" Angelina says and she leaves the room, leaving a sad Phineas behind.

Phineas POV

I said yes. I'm a fucking fool. My mother walks up to me. "It was a brave thing you did, Phineas. I'm very proud of you." She says and smiles. My sad face remains as I say: "Thanks, mom. But I'm only doing it to serve our country." And with that, I'm off to my room. I sigh and collapse on my bed. This is the worst day ever.

No. I can't marry Angelina without even telling Isabella that I love her. I stand up and go to Isabella's room.

Isabella's POV

I shut the door to my room and sighs as I slip down the door. I sit on the floor and cry for what feels like hours, but it's probably just 15 minutes or something.

Someone knocks on the door and I quickly stand up and wipe my tears away. "Come in!" I say, but I heard my voice crack. The door opens and Phineas steps in and locks the door, quickly.

"Phineas! What are you doing here? Go, quickly, before someone sees you!" I whisper desperately. "I can't, Isabella. I have to tell you something." He says as he steps further into the room. I draw the curtains and walk up to him.

"No one can know you're here, got it? What will they think if they saw you in my room when you're engaged with the princess?" I ask. "Isabella, I'm only marrying the princess for the money! No, wait, that sounds selfish. I have to serve my country, and the country needs the money. I h-had to do it." He says.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Phineas?" I say, confused. "Yes, I have. Because I'm marrying one girl when I'm in love with another! I love you, Isabella." Phineas says and a tear rolls down his cheek.

"Yo-You l-love me?" I ask, speechless. "Yes. I know it's stupid of me to fall in love when I'm supposed to marry Angelina, but I can't help it. I mean, look at you! You're the most beautiful, smart, caring, strong, sexy, brave, amazing girl in the world and the nicest one too! I overheard you comforting Holly today and… Wow, I'm so lucky to have a friend like you. But I want more, Isabella."

"Phineas I-I… Wait did you just say sexy?" Okay, now I'm speechless for real. How can he talk about me like this?

Phineas smirks. "Hey, just because I'm a prince doesn't mean I have the same instincts as a normal boy."

I laugh. "Oh Phineas, you know how to treat a lady." I say sarcastically. But my smile quickly turns into a sad face. "Phineas, you're the most wonderful and awesome guy I've ever met and I could spend the rest of my life with you, because I love you too. But yo-mphh!"

Phineas cuts me off with a kiss. _He kisses me?! _I'm trying to push him away, but he's too strong. After a while, he pulls away. "Isabella, I'm not getting married until tomorrow. And I want to spend my last time with you." He says as he kisses me again.

This time, I don't fight him. Instead, I kiss him back. Phineas smiles into my mouth and kisses me with more passion.

Phineas POV

Isabella doesn't fight me anymore. Instead she's kissing me back. I smile and put in more passion into the kiss. She moans into my mouth and kisses me harder. I lift her up and she puts her legs around my hips.

I walk up to the bed and lay down, bringing her with me. She lies on top of me and we still kiss. I lick her lips and she opens her mouth, allowing me to enter it. She enters my mouth with her tongue in return and we explore each others mouths.

Isabella starts to grind her hips against my manhood and I moan loud. "Oh Izzy that feels so good…" I say between the kisses. I pull away from the kiss and start to kiss her neck instead. She moans my name softly. I love the way she says my name. She grinds her hips against me faster and harder.

I moan louder and kiss her neck more aggressively. She moans again. I grab Izzys butt and squeezes it and she cries out in pleasure. Oh God, she drives me crazy.

Isabellas POV

What am I doing? I need to stop this before we take it too far. But I really don't want to. Phineas grabs my butt and squeezes it and I cry out in pleasure. Oh God, he drives me crazy!

Phineas reaches for the end of my dress and pulls it up. Okay, I can't do this. I take his hand and look him in the eyes. "Phineas, don't do something you'll regret after. You're getting married, and I know that you're better than this." I say determined. "Isabella, I won't regret this, ever. I promise." Phineas says and he looks at me with pleading eyes.

I sigh. "Phineas, I can't do this. I love you more than anything, and because of that, I can't do it. I don't want you to get into trouble with the princess and get a bad rumour in your own country. What would people say if they found out that their prince has been cheating on his soon to be wife? With one of his maids?" I burst out.

Phineas looks at me surprised. Then, he sighs. "You're right, Isabella. You may not be only a maid for me, but my people would be disappointed. Ugh, I'm a shame!" Phineas screams as he looks down. I lift his chin up and kiss him. Of course you're not, Phineas. You're the best prince in the world, who happened to fall in love with the wrong person." "Wrong person? Isabella, there's nothing wrong about you!"

"You may think so Phineas. But to everyone else, I'm just a simple maid." I say, a tear rolling down my cheek. Phineas wipes the tear away with his thumb and I collapse onto him and hug him tight.

He hugs me back and kisses the top of my head. "It'll feel so lonely here tonight when I'm going to be alone in my bed. I'll forever love you, Phineas." I say as I hug him tighter. "I will always love you too, Isabella. Always." Phineas says. We lay there for what feels like hours until someone knocks on my door.


	8. We're so busted

Isabellas POV

Someone knocks on my door and our heads shot up. I climb off of Phineas quietly and Phineas stands up. "Hide!" I mouth to Phineas as he hides behind my closet. "No, you must find a better place!" I mouth, but the unknown person knocks on the door again.

Phineas shrugs helplessly. *sigh* Well, hopefully, please let it be anyone but the royalties! I pray as I open the door. "Hey Isabella." Ferb says as he steps into my room. My eyes widen as I grin. "Heey Ferb! Watcha doin'?" I ask nervously. "I just came here to see if you're okay. I've seen the way you looked at Phineas this week and I know you like him. This proposal thing must be hard for you." Ferb says as he looks at me.

Right, Phineas is getting married. "Yeaah, it's pretty hard. But I'll be over it, I promise!" I say as I give him a quick hug. "Thank yoou for your concern, that means so much to me, really. Aand I'll see you later!" I say as I try to push him out. "Isabella, you're acting a little bit weird… are you hiding something in here that I'm not supposed to see?" Ferb asks suspiciously.

I let out a nervous laugh. "Whaat? Pfft, noo! Everything's fine! Shipshape!" I say. Ferb raise an eyebrow at me as in 'really?'. He looks behind me and his eyes widen. "Phineas?! Is that you?" He asks surprised. "*Sigh* I'm a terrible lier…" I mumble as I look at Ferb.

Phineas steps out into the light. "H-Heey, Ferb! Sup?" He asked, trying to sound casual as he puts one hand on his hip and his other hand to rub his face with. Ferb looks at Phineas, then at me, then back at Phineas as his eyes widen once again.

"You guys haven't… done it… Have you?" He asked, fear written in his eyes. Phineas and I look at each other with shame in our eyes, and then back at Ferb. His eyes widen even more, if that's possible.

"Oh my God, you have done it! I-I don't even want to know about the details but… Oh my God!" He says, utterly surprised.

"We haven't done it like, really 'done' it, Ferb!" Phineas says. "No, we've just been having a pretty wild make out session!" I say, but I can hear that it sounds pretty bad out loud.

"Okay, I did not need to hear that! The last thing I want in my head is pictures of my brother making out with someone!" Ferb says, waving his hands frantically in front of him. Me and Phineas are both blushing pretty hard by now, I can tell you.

"Ferb whatever you do, don't tell anyone about this! I'm so dead if this comes out!" Phineas pleads. "Of course I won't tell anyone, Phineas. I'm your brother, I would never do that. And I want you two to be together so I'll shut my mouth." Ferb says and gives us a reassuring smile.

Phineas and I smile at each other and I walk up too Ferb and hug him. "Thanks Ferb, we're owe you one." I say as I take Phineas hand. "Yes, yes you are." Ferb smirks and he leaves.

I turn to Phineas. "It's getting pretty late. You need to leave now." I say as I hug him tight. He hugs me and lifts me off the ground a little.

"If I could do anything, I would've. I'm so sorry about this, Izzy." "Please Phineas, don't blame yourself. No matter what happens, I'll always love you." I say as I pull away from the hug. Tears were now flowing from my eyes and I did nothing to stop it.

Phineas kisses me one last time with all the passion he can manage. I kiss him back and when I pull away, I hold his hands. We look at each other for a long time, before Phineas starts walking backwards to the door, still holding one of my hands. He holds it as long as he can, before he must let go.

**This was a short chapter, I know. But the next one will be longer and probably the last. See ya!**


	9. It's time

Isabellas POV

I cried myself to sleep last night. I couldn't stop thinking of Phineas and Angelina. Today, he's getting married to her, and I have to be there and watch it.

Just imagine how it is to watch the one you love get married to someone else, and you have to be there and watch it. I don't know if I'll be able to keep my sobs under control. This is the worst day of my life.

Someone knocks on my door and I open it to reveal Gretchen. She steps into the room with a beautiful pink dress in her arms. "Hey Isabella. I just wanted to check if you're okay. And I wanted to give you your dress for the wedding. At least we don't have to work." She says. "What? I thought they needed all the help they could get." I say as I take the dress and put it on my bed.

"Princess Angelina wanted the best servants in the country and apparently, she didn't like us. What a surprise, I don't think she likes anyone." Gretchen says and chuckles lightly. I force a weak smile too as Gretchen leaves.

I walk up to the bed and take up the dress. Wow… just, wow. This country can't afford building a bridge on their own, but they give the servants clothes like this? This dress is amazing! It's a pink dress with arms that are tight at the top, but on the forearm it becomes wide and the every end of the dress + the neckline has beautiful white laces. The skirt is wide and has beautiful golden embroidered patterns on it. The dress reaches my feet.

I pick out a pair of white shoes and braid my bangs on each side, which I then pull to the back of my head where they meet. I hide the meeting place with a pink bow, the rest of the hair is slightly curled.

I look into the mirror. Perfect! Well, almost… I walk up to my nightstand and takes out my necklace. I know I said that it was an emerald in it before, but I'm not that good with gemstone names. The gemstone in it is a marine blue sapphire. My mom use to say that it was very precious, because it's been in the family for 300 years. And it's a very rare exemplar of a sapphire. She said that's all she remembered about the necklace, but she always had a feeling that it was something special with it.

When she was 16 years old, she came to our country and she couldn't remember where she came from. It was weird that she couldn't remember anything about her former life and also pretty sad. I've never met my grandparents.

I put the necklace on and look into the mirror. I look good! Someone knocks on my door and I open it. Ferb steps in, dressed in black pants and a blue blazer with a white ribbon across his chest.

"Hey Ferb." I sigh sadly as I sit down on the bed. Ferb follows me and sits down beside me. "Isabella, you don't deserve this and you know it. You have all the rights to protest at the wedding if you want to!" He says and grabs my hands. I look away. "No Ferb, I can't do that… it would be a sign of disrespect, and I don't want people to think that I'm like that." I say. "It's not a sign of disrespect Isabella, it's a sign of dissatisfaction. Believe me, no one thinks that Phineas and Angelina should be together in that church!" He shouts.

"Maybe you're right, but I still don't know if I can do that. I'm not as important as everyone else." I say as I look him in the eyes. "Isabella, you're a fighter and I know that. I trust you and that you will do the right thing today. You're very beautiful, by the way." Ferb says as he stands up and leaves the room.

I sigh I think of what Ferb said. Am I really important? After a few minutes of thinking, I exit my room.

As I walk to the church, I can't help but think about Phineas again. If only I could help them with the money, then I could have married Phineas! But where would I get that much money from? It's impossible…

As I arrive at the church, most of the people are already here. As I walk in, everyone looks at me. I hear some gasps and whistles and some whispers. I can't really make the whispers out but I think I heard someone say "I've never seen such a beautiful girl in my entire life!" I blush a bit at that comment, I'm not used to this much attention.

I walk up to my friends and they stare at me. "Wow Isabella… You're beautiful!" Holly exclaims. "You guys are so beautiful too!" I say happily. I turn my head to see the Queen of Spain, and I also see two older people talking to her. They don't look too happy, actually.

They look at me and their eyes widen. The older lady whispers something in the man's ear and he nods. They start to walk towards me, but as they do, the music starts. I take a seat in the fourth row and tears starts to form in my eyes again. Life isn't fair, I can say.

Phineas walks into the room with a sad look in his eyes. He's dressed in white pants and a white blazer with a red ribbon across the chest. He looks at me and he stops for a millisecond and stares at me with wide eyes.

He shakes his head and keeps going until he reaches the altar. After some minutes, Angelina walks in with her father. She has an evil smile on her lips and her dress might be the ugliest dress I've ever seen. Her hair is up in the same high pencil-style as always.

She reaches Phineas and grabs his arm. Phineas forces a fake smile before he turns to look at the priest.

My mind takes me away as the priest starts to talk. What's going to happen now? Will I still live in the castle? Or will Angelina make sure to have me fired and move me to another country? Maybe. I'm brought out of my thoughts as I hear the priest say "Speak now, or forever hold your peace."

**Cliffhanger! What will Isabella do? Find out in the next and last chapter! R&amp;R please! I love all my readers!**


	10. Our happily ever after

I take a deep breath. Should I say something? Should I sit down? No. I can't just sit here and watch my future disappear!

I stand up and clear my throat. "I object to this marriage." I say and I can tell you, I'm doing my best not to run out of the room.

Angelina shots me a death glare. Okay, I'm so dead. "Who are you and why are you objecting MY wedding?!" She shouts. Phineas looks at me and grins brightly.

"My name is Isabella Garcia Shapiro and I can't let you marry Phineas, because… because I love him!" I tell her proudly as I walk up to her.

"Aww, you love him, huh? Well I'll tell you something. HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU. HE LOVES ME. Now beat it, before I beat you! Up." She says while gritting her teeth. The crowd gasps.

The old lady from earlier walked up to us. "What did you say your name was?" She asks with a hopeful glimpse in her eyes. "Me?" I ask as she nods. "Isabella Garcia Shapiro." "Who are your parents, dear?" She asks. I lower my gaze to the floor. "My parents were Vivian Garcia Shapiro and Adam Garcia Shapiro, ma'am." I answer, confused.

Her eyes widen. "Do you happen to know where your mother came from?" She asks. "No, she doesn't remember where she came from. She woke up on a boat that was on its way to this country when she was 16 and she couldn't remember anything from her past. All she had was this amulet, and when I was 16 she gave it to me." I say as I show her the amulet.

She gasps. "That amulet belonged to my daughter! Her name was Vivan Garcia and she was to become the queen of Spain. But on her 16th birthday, she disappeared, and my niece Rosalinda got to take over the throne. You're so alike her and she gave you the amulet. Which means… You're my granddaughter and the true heir to the throne!" She says. Okay that was pretty much to take in… Wait, did she just said that _I _was the heir of the Spanish throne?! "No,nonononononono, you must have taken the wrong girl! I'm everything but royal!" I burst out.

"Yes you are! I know that face so well, those eyes, that headshape, that nose! You're the Queen of Spain!" She says happily and hugs me. "Oh, I never thought I would meet my grandchild! Isabella… It's beautiful. You're beautiful!" She says.

So after all these years I've finally found out where my mother came from, but she never got to find out herself. It's so sad…

Suddenly, Angelina shouts "NO! She can't take MY throne! My mom didn't hire a hypnotist to give that Vivian amnesia and send her out of the country for this! I am the soon to be queen!" She screamed. She realized what she had just said and clasped her hands over her mouth with wide eyes. The King and Queen of Spain had their 'You just told everyone our biggest darkest secret' looks.

"I just said that, didn't I?" She asks. Her mom nods. "Dang it." She says as the guards walk up to her. They take away her and her parents. I turn to my grandma. "So, what does that mean?" I ask. "It means that you're moving to Spain and will be crowned as the queen!" She says.

"Wait, am I moving to Spain? But, I can't just move away! What about you?" I ask as I turn to face Phineas. He looks at me sadly. "I guess we can't be together after all. You have your own country to rule." He says. "I will have money, glory, servants and a country. But I won't have you, and that's all I want." I say.

Suddenly, an idea pops into my head, and I smile.

Oh whatever, I think I can live with it." I say while looking at my nails. Phineas looks heartbroken. "W-what? You're just gonna let it go?" He asks with a weak voice. "Well… on one condition." I say. "What's the condition." Phineas says while looking at the ground. "You will be my King." I say and smile to him.

He looks at me with hope. "Really?" He asks. "My country has all the money you need for your debts, and I would be honored to share my life with you." I say. He looks at me and smiles. "Well then, I'd be honored to be your King." He says as he walks up too me and kisses me. I happily kiss him back and the crowd goes wild.

From that day on, we ruled our kingdoms as one, forever known as King Phineas and Queen Isabella. We got the beautiful princess Marie and the nieces Thomas, Xavier, Fred and Amanda. And, do I even have to say it?

We lived happily ever after.

**The end**

**So what do you guys think? I will put down a lot of work on my new fanfic "My life as Isabella Garcia Shapiro" so I kind of wrote the end of this a little fast. Please review and give me suggestions to new stories! Thanks for this time! **

**I wrote everything myself, most of the ideas you guys suggested was already a thought. But I'll write down those who suggested the things I've actually wrote in the story so you won't feel like I stole your idea without you getting any cred for it. **

**TheNargana, I actually got one idea of you and that's the Isabella related to the Spanish family thing, so thankyou so much! You deserve the attention!**

**Monkey lover 911**

**LizzieFlynn200**

**JJcoolaid**


End file.
